


[POT]当时只道是寻常

by lethean0915



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethean0915/pseuds/lethean0915
Summary: 当年当人此去经年，良辰好景虚设当时只道是寻常





	[POT]当时只道是寻常

（由于某种原因，将河村无视了，反正，继承寿司店又不用上大学）  
一、  
只要是学习生物的学生，就不要妄想逃过参加野外实习的命运。  
  
野外实习，俗称生科专有的十日公费旅游。与其他学院不同，生科院历来会选择一处山清水秀环境优美的地方，让学生们可以一边享受都市内少有的新鲜空气一边嘲笑兄弟学院的凄惨命运，比如化院的化工厂考古的旧坟坑环境学院的污染源……  
然而，山清水秀环境优美空气清新的地方通常有一个共性：交通不便。  
（废话！天天汽车火车飞机轮船的地方原始生态未遭破坏才是见了鬼了。）  
在每小时不过40km的所谓快车上呆了5个小时后，几乎人人都由头大如斗到精神濒临崩溃边缘。“为什么上几届前辈都在千蝶谷实习，偏偏轮到我们就要发配昆嵛山啊！”桃城一边发牌一边抱怨。  
千蝶谷就在近京郊外，车程不过2小时，位于神奈川海边的昆嵛山却要他们先坐12个小时的火车（硬座），然后换乘大巴（无空调）颠簸3小时入山，最后自己拖着箱子走半小时的山路（正在修）才能到达驻地。也难怪大家会闷得抓狂。  
“学校也没有办法，由于上年耽误了下边这届实习时间又要提前，三个年级同时实习可是绝无先例，总要找一个能容得下四百多人折腾的地方啊。”不二倒还是气定神闲，“呐，调主。何况，野外实习的地点本来就是每隔三五年就会改变。”  
“咦？为什么？”  
“总得给大自然留些休养生息的时间呐，你们没听大和学长讲么？”  
提起这个众人都忍不住满脸黑线。当时桃城打听得前辈们在千蝶谷实习，据说那里不但蝴蝶品种丰富多样，而且草木茂密气候湿润蚊虫孳生，一不小心就会一夜间变成佛祖造型，便和菊丸越前商量着什么时候去家乐福扫购驱蚊水清凉油。恰好大和走来，告诉三人实习地点可能会变，“何况，就算你们也是去千蝶谷大约也不用买驱蚊水了。”  
“？”  
“我们到那里的时候确实草木茂密蚊虫孳生，不过离开时满山谷别说想找蝴蝶，连一只蛾子都没剩下，蚊子早就绝迹了。”  
“啥？”  
“有三个组不约而同选择作夜行性昆虫标本及其习性调查，半夜在各种自然环境设黑光灯捕杀，成果显著。”  
…………|||  
不二笑眯眯地说：“今年学生人数是往年的三倍，破坏力也是三倍，学校当然不可能继续安排在千蝶谷了。听说昆嵛山是个刚开发出来的实习点，还没什么学校去过呢，应该很不错吧。”  
二、  
猫不是夜行生物，至少，青大生科院网球部的这只猫不是。从下午五点上车以来，听歌打牌玩GB，十一点正是猫咪天经地义的就寝时间，天大地大睡觉最大，谁也别想打搅他与周公约会。  
“英二，你在找什么？”不二看着菊丸在大石的帮助下翻了书包又翻箱子，折腾得人仰马翻。  
“fujiko，我的枕头找不到了！”  
枕头？众人绝倒。  
“是那种充气的、可以垫在桌上打盹用的小枕头啦！fujiko说火车上的桌子矮趴着睡容易伤到颈椎和肩膀我才特意拉着大石跑去买的。我明明记得早上把它塞进书包里中午还给你看过，怎么会不见了？”  
“是这个吗？落在我那里了。”  
不二天使仿佛周身都弥散着慈悲的光环，手心中托着的正是菊丸百寻不见的充气枕头。  
猫咪扑上去：“是啊是啊，我就知道fuji最好了！”  
“枕头找到了就早些睡吧。”  
“嗯！”猫咪已经开始打哈欠，“对了，fuji你自己为什么不带个枕头呢？”  
“因为用不上啊。”  
……  
他们坐得毕竟是普通火车而不是新干线，铁轨衔接处带来规律的震动令人难以安睡。  
凌晨三点，菊丸浑身酸痛地起来沿着过道溜达解乏。  
嘻——睡相一个比一个夸张，真想拿相机拍下来！  
（猫咪你忘了别人也可以拍你的睡相了么……）  
大石有自己给他带的充气枕头。桃城和越前头顶头做美梦中。桃城估计是梦到吃汉堡了，大张着嘴只差没流口水。越前没了平常拽拽的模样，抱着同样睡得正香的卡鲁宾（不要问我它怎么被带上火车的……）海堂靠在椅背上头一点一点地钓鱼。乾……乾居然带着个眼罩……他是什么时候换下眼镜的？  
不二呢？不二哪里去了？  
椅背后隐隐露出一抹褐色。菊丸蹑手蹑脚走过去。  
不二倚在手冢身边沉睡着，手冢右臂环过不二肩头轻轻拥着他，两人靠在一起安详美丽地像一幅画。  
菊丸悄悄退开，没听见不二梦中呓语：“好硌……手冢你该增肥了……”  
三、  
野外实习中学生打乱年级班级自由分组，每组合作选定并完成一个课题。整个实习期分成两部分：上山，以及下海。由老师决定各组先参加哪一项。  
网球部八人毫无悬念的凑在一起。之后接到通知：回房收拾东西准备明天早上去海边。  
说起来一个下午用来收拾衣物日用应该是足够的，但这句话对于菊丸英二并不适用——每个看到他那硕大箱子和赛的鼓鼓囊囊的书包的人都会认为他是赶着逃难而非只是去参加二周的实习。  
  
“这是性别歧视！”  
驻地为女孩子安排下八人一间热水浴室卫生间一应俱全的房子，室内除了四张双层床外空空荡荡足够练习华尔兹，鹅黄色窗帘柔柔的垂着，站在宽广的阳台上就能直接面对山林，安静而且凉爽。而男生们全被赶到又矮又闷又热的阁楼上睡临时搭起来还没有平放的箱子那么高的木床，小小一间房子挤了30多个大男生，连转身都困难。洗漱条件更不用提，只有凄惨二字可以形容。乾进门时就差点撞到门框，眼看着天花板一路倾斜下去越来越矮，众人同时不怀好意地瞄瞄越前。  
“切，madamadadane。”越前乖乖地把自己的行李搬到了最里面，那儿床离天花板只有一米来高了。  
不二干脆的将箱子扔到越前邻铺。狭小的阁楼里人们进进出出忙忙乱乱，不时因为你踩了我我撞了你而发出惨呼。  
“呐，Tezuka，我们不如下去商量一下明天的安排。”  
手冢没有异议。事实上，坐在静谧的庭院里享受清爽山风确实也让他松了一口气。  
“老师说，明天为了赶上退潮的时间，六点钟就要起床呢。”  
“……”  
“要那么早醒可是很不容易阿。”  
“……”  
“我好像忘记带闹钟过来了啊。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“到时我叫你。”  
不二转了转眼珠：“请用正常方法！”  
四、  
虽然同样是趁着退潮的时候在海边及近滩拾取所要的海产，不过实习毕竟不是赶海也不是旅游。至少赶海的人还会把拇指大的小螃蟹放生，生科院的学生可历来是以竭泽而渔、有错杀无错过为指导思想。  
而且，除了这群兴奋过度一直在大呼小叫的学生，也很少有人会下岩礁滩吧。  
海边不是只有平平整整的金黄沙滩与懒惰得躺在沙滩上的贝壳和海藻。也有污黑腥臭冒着泡泡的烂泥滩和由狰狞岩块夹杂着杂乱粗糙的石砾组成的岩礁。当然，作为专业的实习学生而非旅游者，每一种独特的生态环境都必须他们亲自考察。  
只穿拖鞋或凉鞋、没有高筒胶靴的保护是不能下岩礁滩的，长年累月使岩石表面满满附着着牡蛎，它们的壳尖锐锋利，可以轻易地像刀一样划破人的皮肤。  
七月海滨的阳光早早地显出毒辣。浸透冷水的毛巾敷在后颈上，不一会儿就被太阳的热力烤干了。几乎可以看到自己一点一点被晒黑的过程。不二蹲在浅滩中专心致志的翻开石头找小螃蟹，还顺手抓了两只小指长的水母养在玻璃瓶里。  
菊丸灵活地在岩石间跳来跳去。“大石，这里有好多石鳖。”“大石，我捡到一个活的紫贻贝！”“海白菜遍地都是耶？还要拿回去么？”“……”  
微笑。永远有用不完的活力似的，令人目眩神迷。  
只顾说笑没注意脚下，层层叠叠的海白菜表面有一层粘液，极为滑溜，菊丸一步没踏稳，顿时失去平衡左摇右晃。  
“英二！”  
猫咪高超的平衡感终于发挥了作用，虽然前俯后仰危危险险，好歹站稳了身子。急着去扶他的大石却被暗礁绊了一下，慌乱中居然伸手去撑旁边的岩石。从水中站起来时右手已是鲜血淋漓。  
菊丸扑过去抓起大石的手，想擦去沾在上面的泥沙又怕触动伤口，眼泪在眼眶里打转转：“怎么办？ooishi，都是我不好……”  
大石忙着上下检视菊丸有没有受伤，见他仍然完好无缺才松了一口气，立时觉出海水沙得伤口生疼。这里不是游泳区也非观光点，附近连个可以冲洗的自来水龙头都没有。不二拿出背包里的纯净水淋洗伤口。脏水冲掉了，鲜血却仍不断渗出，浸透了刚贴上去的创可贴。  
校医提着药水绷带赶过来，检查完了说幸好只划破了皮肉没伤到神经。菊丸总算放下心来，把大石赶到岸上，说什么也不让他碰水或者提重物。回程车上，居然已有心情开玩笑：“包得好拙劣，像是木乃伊！”  
大石温厚的微笑：“英二没事就好。”  
菊丸猫儿似的大眼睛湿湿亮亮。  
五、  
车上闷坐无聊，不是是谁提议唱歌。于是从流行金曲到《两只老虎》都被翻出来重温旧梦。菊丸带头唱起《Come Together》，然而无论什么活活泼泼的旋律由乾唱出来就只剩下一个音了|||，像他的数据一样平铺直叙，白白辜负了他低沉磁性的嗓音。  
“呐，Tezuka。”不二笑得像小狐狸，“我们有没有听部长唱歌的荣幸呢？”  
手冢淡淡地望了他一眼：“要听什么？”  
“随便。”  
手冢的声音在不二耳边响起，声音压得很低，只容他一人听见，如同情人间的私语。调子清晰准确，音色清冷而带着一丝温柔。  
“转瞬即逝的花飞舞着，在温和的阳光中，就这样看着你。如同邂逅之时般，维持着叫不出名字的状态，就这样倾听着你的声音……”  
轻轻的吟唱悠远而神秘，似乎附着有魔咒一般久久缭绕在耳边。  
幻非幻，梦非梦。  
  
第二天，沙滩。  
预想中的蓝天白浪没有出现。众人非常没人品的赶上了夏季海边特有的暴风雨。金黄色的沙粒依然细致，打在人身上的感觉却一点也不温柔。为了行动方便谁也没穿厚重的雨披，大风又毫不留情的将雨伞全改成荷叶造型，结果就是众人都成了落汤鸡。  
桃城恨恨地吐出嘴里的沙子：“气象台是怎么预报的？！这么大风居然说只有三级！”  
没人回应，一开口风卷着沙子就要往里扑。坚持了1小时后，老师无奈的宣布收队。  
回到驻地男孩子们才发现更没人品的是他们根本没有地方洗澡，除非自己拎一桶水去公用洗手间内胡乱冲冲。虽然是七月份，山里仍然要穿长袖的。对比一下皮肤上残存粘腻的感觉与罹患伤风的后果，还真没几个人有冲凉的勇气。  
“去洗澡吧！”不二拉着菊丸进来，菊丸得意的比划了一个V字：“楼下女生说可以让我们借用她们的浴室。”  
立刻周围人等毫不吝惜的投以或羡慕或嫉妒的火热眼神。□□，绝对是□□！  
于是菊丸和大石理所应当的成了第一对享用浴室的人，之后桃城拖着越前揪着卡鲁宾也下去了。海堂上来告诉不二和手冢轮到他们俩的时候，脸上还带着可疑的红晕，明显与水温是否过热无关。  
这栋房子什么都好，就是隔音不好。  
女孩子窃窃笑声从两人进门开始就没停过，直到打开喷头让水声充斥小小的浴室，手冢似乎仍然能听到那几个女生的低语，时不时有两个陌生的词飘进他的耳朵。  
“TF呢！”“……王道……”“……H……”  
女孩子，果然是一种很奇特的生物。  
六、  
如果要问昆嵛山的特产是什么，当地老师会毫不犹豫的说是蛇，剧毒的蝮蛇。  
而且安排青大学生实习的时间很不幸正是蝮蛇活动高峰期，没一条在家里夏眠的。  
“哈，蝮蛇，这回你可见到同伴了！”桃城幸灾乐祸。  
“嘶——”你欠扁。  
眼见得要发展成全武行，手冢冷冷的声音响起：“桃城！海堂！”  
两人狠狠地对瞪一眼，同时俯身系绑腿。  
高腰旅游鞋、长到膝盖的绑腿、厚厚的牛仔裤、长袖衬衫、遮阳凉帽、配发给每人的大塑料标本/垃圾袋一个，再加上手中一支权充“打蛇棍”的拐杖（自己攀折树枝做成），这就是入山的全部装备。  
不能随意脱队，一定要走前人走过的路（>_<|||）；踏进草丛前一定要先用棍棒拨拉两下，以求收到打草惊蛇的效果；路边野果不能随便吃，可能有毒；当然，不是野生的梨和苹果更不能吃，不然果园主人会来找你拼命。  
一大串“不能”听下来，最乖巧的学生都开始走神。幸好老师及时一挥手：“出发！”  
  
海边捡贝壳只是热身，跟着老师上山转了半圈后大家才对搜罗并制作标本有了感性上的认识，也理解了为什么前辈自嘲道生科院学生常常是破坏环境的模范，搅得附近鸡飞狗跳的罪魁。  
比如那个经典的笑话。野外实习的时候，教授指着一棵植物说：“这里这棵植物……”众学生以饿虎扑羊之势冲上去你折一段树枝我揪两片叶子，片刻后教授手指之处变得空空荡荡一无所有，于是教授接着说：“刚才这里那株植物是……”门纲目科属种依然可以熟练流利地背出来，想必这种情况已经是司空惯见寻常事了。  
还有人称“灭绝师太”的某副教授，别误会，这位教授是如假包换的男性，只不过传说他当年作为学生参与野外实习时，曾将一株木本植物徒手连根刨出来一路扛回驻地准备做标本|||……同学FT之下送了他这个绰号，乃是其人所过之处寸草不生生灵灭绝之故。  
菊丸趴在不二肩头耳语：“幸亏学校只给咱们预备了枝剪，要是镰刀铁铲一应俱全这山还不得被挖空了？！”  
不二笑得直呛：“敢情生科院一群当代愚公。”  
手冢，大石和乾紧密团结在以年过八十依然精神矍铄的六角老爷子为核心的教师团队周围，负责录音记笔记。不二拿着相机依照讲解顺序为植物拍照，菊丸和越前仗着身手灵活抢摘标本，收集保存那些残枝片叶的工作则由桃城海堂挑了。  
一座小桥横跨山涧，老爷子走到这里忽然感慨地驻足不前。  
学生们四下望望，没啥眼生的植物阿？！  
“前天……这儿有棵已经结果的南蛇藤……不过果实好像被那拨学生摘光了……”  
@%&*$#@^!#%*^&……  
七、  
乾到了昆嵛山简直是如鱼得水。从他时不时噌噌地冒着白光的眼镜就能看出来，发现很多可以用在蔬菜汁中的原材料让他心情很好。虽然眼下没有趁手的工具榨汁提炼，但可以预想到回京后蔬菜汁和青醋的质量必将有一个大的飞跃！  
（网球部成员：你确定不是在说它的毒性么……）  
  
“小不点，你的嘴唇好红啊！”菊丸眼尖。  
返回驻地的路上先是桃城声称要去抓蜻蜓落在后面磨蹭了好一段时间，气喘吁吁跑回来就把越前也拖走了，足足比其他人晚回来半个多小时。直到其他六人在院子里选了片空地开始整理装满七大塑料袋的叶子，那两人才神秘兮兮的出现。  
“啊？”越前本能的伸舌舔舔嘴角，神态像极了他家那只猫。  
菊丸立刻扑上去：“快说快说，你们两个干什么去了！”□□头发揉捏脸颊，一气呵成行云流水，明显做过很多次了。  
“呵呵，桃城，让小孩子太疲劳可是不好的呀！”如果忽略掉眼底的一丝戏谑，不二看起来真得是个爱护学弟的好学长。  
“以为你们迷路了，大家都很担心。”大石道。  
“嘶——”  
“根据DATA，桃城和越前去……”  
桃城及时从身后掏出失踪很久的第八个标本袋，成功中止乾在精确量化数据支持下的漫无边际的关于真相的猜测，也让手冢难得的还没说出口头禅嘴就被堵上了。  
不要想歪，任何人猝不及防的被他人往嘴里塞进两个野草莓的时候都没法说话。  
  
理当制作标本的时间临时改为野餐。没被污染过的野草莓就是比大棚里种出来的好吃，卖相不起眼的深紫色野葡萄似乎也很对青年们的胃口。桃城声称袋子里的山桃和山梨都是野生没人管的，不过想起回程恰巧经过不少果园，众人还是带着怀疑的态度开心的享用了它们。野樱桃正当季，小小的青梅可是酸的人牙都要掉了。还有一小捧松子和野酸枣。  
“那里还有么？”菊丸口齿不清地问。  
“没了，松子倒是遍地都是。总共五棵野草莓三棵野葡萄都被我俩摘光了，还每种挖了一棵带回来。”桃城嘴里也塞得满满的，“明天上别的地方去再找找。”  
果然，是洗劫呢。  
八、  
临近尾声，夜晚安排各组依次作presentation，讲解自己的专题。白墙成了天然的幻灯幕布。手冢组的ppt公认是最唯美的。全部图片均为不二拍摄的实景，配着恰到好处的说明文字。最后一张的背景是几个人围坐在桌前查找资料撰写报告的情景，桌面上摊满了参考书，人人均在奋笔疾书做好学生状。  
不二在台上讲解，不时丢个眼色给菊丸让他别闷笑得太夸张，天知道全组的总结报告基本都是copy手冢和大石两人的结果，包括不二自己。而拍那张照片正巧是大家忙着抄抄写写敷衍了事的时候。  
难道，除了或多或少的伤口以及横七竖八的创可贴，就没有什么有价值的收获么？  
即使日后决心以宏观生物为研究方向，这几天内恶补的专业知识也会在实习结束后立刻还给老师。能留在记忆中的，只有共同经历的分分秒秒点点滴滴。  
  
最后一天照例安排参观，实际便是在市内放一天假自由活动。在人迹罕至的山林和海滨束缚了十几天，好不容易有个放风的机会，还不呼朋引伴的全溜了。  
凡是沿海的城市，都必然有一条平整洁净宽阔美丽的滨海路，路旁必然青草鲜美百花争艳，路边长椅一尘不染，零星雕塑点缀其间。  
不二没去风景名胜地凑热闹，而是声称要弥补被狂风破坏的沙滩印象，独自沿着滨海路散步，偶尔看到绵延沙滩就从防浪堤上下去。今天的海比那天的安静。阳光晒的沙子发烫，赤脚踩在上面暖洋洋的很舒服。  
虽然是陌生的城市，不二仍然认出了那个废弃的码头。第一次下海时众人面对岩石上柱子上堤坝上密密麻麻的藤壶唯有惊叹。骤眼望去会以为柱子下半部是由灰黑色材料建造的，但仔细看就能发现，那只是附在柱子上的一颗颗只有黄豆大小的藤壶外壳的颜色。它们之间几乎不留任何缝隙的挤在一起，甚至叠在同类之上。  
海水能接触到的地方，这种经常被无视的生命就能在那里生存繁衍。  
走到码头时海水还没退下去，看不到藤壶水泥柱，危险的岩礁也藏在水下没露出残恶面目，天下太平。  
码头上孤零零支着根鱼竿，旁边放着个橙红色的篮球，却没有人。  
在这里，应该会遇见什么人么？  
不二有种会发生什么的直觉。  
靠在栏杆上，闭上眼。  
听见老旧的机车不堪重负的冒着“噗噗”的声音以比步行还慢的速度驶过。听见四个人吵闹着互贬。  
听见一个男生傻笑着大喊：“我是天才！”“砰——”这回像是以拳击肉。  
听见暴走少年的车队经过。  
听见骄傲不羁的男子最终听从了温柔而坚持的同伴。  
听见男生锲而不舍地向女友献殷勤，直到清脆的扇子敲击头部的声音把尚未出口的甜言蜜语打断。  
听见沉稳的中年男子宠溺地听水晶般玲珑剔透的孩子笑语，偶尔答一两句声调也是柔软。  
听见一辆自行车滑过身边的声音，带着温和的男孩与他张扬的同伴渐行渐远。  
……  
听见有个人向自己走来，沉稳的脚步声奇迹般的令人心安。  
不二睁开眼睛，蓦然接触光线让视力暂时性衰退，对面的人影模糊在阳光里，仿佛背上笼着巨大的光环。  
那个人说：“不二，一起走。”  
不二想笑，却只是淡淡的应：“好的，Tezuka。”  
  
“Fuji，刚刚看到一场婚礼。”  
“能让Tezuka注意到的婚礼，想必是很特殊的吧。”  
“的确很特殊，严格来说，是场抢婚。”  
“哦？”  
“两人乘一辆自行车匆匆逃离，一路横冲直撞尸横遍野。”  
“难得Tezuka会用这么生动的词汇呢……带人的那一个想必是一副冷冰冰没睡醒的样子吧？而另外一个总是无辜地灿烂微笑？”  
“总是微笑……听起来像是形容你自己？……不过，是的。……”  
“呐，Tezuka认为我会留那种发型么？比桃城还夸张的刺猬头——也许，扫把会是更恰当的形容词……”  
“……”  
肇事车辆从对面冲过来，险险与走在便道上的不二擦肩而过，向反方向以“之”字形路线继续逃窜。  
“呐，Tezuka，今天是几号？”  
“七月十一日星期日。”  
  
我的童话，你的传奇。  



End file.
